


Halloween debates

by MB1221



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB1221/pseuds/MB1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had this idea, know it's a little late but I would not remember this come next Halloween, so deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween debates

"No, Chloe, just no. Find something else." Victoria said sternly. 

"Oh, come on baby. They're the perfect costumes. Think about it, we'd look great." Chloe said softly kissed Victoria's neck while sliding up behind her, gripping her at the waist and tickling her fiancee drawing an adorable laugh from the blonde's throat. She continued "me rocking that old school space criminal look and you...... well you making the entire party jealous and horny at the same time."

"Chloe -" Victoria whined. Chloe kept kissing her pulse point "plus it gives me another reason to pack your favorite "blaster" of mine." Victoria rolled her eyes and snuggled back into Chloe's arms "Wow, as far as cheesy lines go, that may be your cheesiest yet." She spun around in her arms and rubbed their noses together smiling "And I love you for it. Please don't ever change Chloe."

"So, is that a yes to the costumes? "   
"I don't know, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable wearing that."  
" I'll be there right by your side princess. " Chloe said drawing Victoria closer into a tender kiss.   
"Ok, Chloe, but you'll owe me, big time. "  
"Anything you want "  
" Anything? Ok, dream wedding. "  
"What? "  
" Dream wedding, big dress, big event, you in a tux. The whole 9 yards. That's the deal, I do this incredibly embarrassing thing we have a big dream wedding. " Victoria stared at Chloe determined.   
"Ok, deal. Anything my princess wants, my princess gets, after the costume party."

And with that their plans for Halloween were set, the costumes were ordered, and when they arrived they arrived with another box from, Victoria's secret?

"What is this now?" Victoria said under her breath "Chloe! Come in here please!"

"Yeah, baby?" Chloe said from walking in from the other room "Oh, I was going to surprise you with those." She said as soon as she laid eyes on the box "Go ahead, open it."

Victoria rolled her eyes and opened the box, pausing to look at the very skimpy, very lacy contents  
"They're for under the costume, I also had them make a small adjustment to your costume, to keep a little more hidden. I realized that maybe the outfit would be a little embarrassing and I shouldn't have put that on you."Chloe kissed Victoria softly on the lips, "check out the costumes, see what you think, the lingerie is more for the fun after the party." 

Victoria opened the box and pulled out the costume and smiled at the adjustments Chloe had mentioned, feeling a lot more comfortable wearing it out in public now.

Two days later they were both dressed and ready to head out to the bar, Les Cherie, for the costume party/contest, when they got to the parking lot Victoria was sitting nervously in their truck, seeing her fiancée's face she reached over and squeezed her thigh reassuringly

"Hey, if you don't wanna go in there we can just go home sweetheart."  
"No, I'm good Chlo, let's go have fun. I don't care what anyone else thinks, as long as I have you to keep me safe."

When they entered the bar Victoria took off her trench coat revealing her costume, Victoria was standing there in a full "Slave Leia" outfit, modified so that under the loincloth piece was a pair of similar colored boyshorts making Victoria feel less exposed. Holding her around the waist was Chloe dressed as space outlaw Han Solo. As the night went on they danced, drank and had a good time. At the end of the night the prize contest came and they won the couples prize, a $500 gift card, two bottles of wine, a bouquet of roses for Victoria and half off their tab for the night.

Back home they stumbled in the front door passionately making out. As they made their way to the bedroom Victoria pulled off Chloe's vest and shirt revealing her small breasts and the tatoos that Victoria loves so much. Followed by Chloe's pants and boxers revealing Chloe's strap-on harness and 8 1/2 " dildo

At this Victoria felt a familiar fire grow in her loins. Victoria took the dildo into her mouth, slowly licking and sucking it making Chloe moan with desire. She lifted Victoria up by her hands and kissed her with a fiery passion. She reached behind Victoria undoing the top half of the costume revealing her C-cup breasts and reached down to kiss each one before sliding down the bottom half of her costume. Now both naked she lifted Victoria by the waist and carried her to their bed and softly placed her down on her back.

Chloe sat up admiring her beloved Victoria. The one her stole her heart and will hold it for as long as they may live. Chloe then grabbed her dildo and guided it to Victoria's saturated opening. As she guided herself in, she paused staring at Victoria's writhing form underneath her giving out a slow almost feral moan.

As always that was Chloe's sign to continue. At this moment she began to pound in and out of Victoria like a piston, speeding up and slowing down constantly teasing her making her desire grow more and more.

After about 15-20 minutes Chloe felt Victoria tense up and give out a loud, satisfied, passionate scream and shudder underneath her. That was what did it for Chloe too as she pushed the full length intoVictoria and came simultaneously with Victoria. As they both collapsed in a sweaty heap Chloe pulled Victoria to her and gave her a quick kiss

"Tonight was great Chloe. "   
"It was, I love you princess. "   
" I love you too my punk rock outlaw"  
And with that Victoria dosed off in Chloe's warm embrace


End file.
